The New Leaders
by Jimso4ever
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world where Pokemon have turned on humans, Ash,Dawn,May and Jack (OC) end up on a quest to restore peace. My first fanfic, ratings appreciated. Pearlshipping, OCxMay and possibly amourshipping and more! Rated T to be safe. Please leave a review! New Chapter this weekend!
1. Russian Roulette

3 Years, it had been three years since Pokemon turned on humans, with motives similar to Team Plasma; better put, N's motives. Nothing much had happened, Pikachu abandoned Ash, who was traveling with Iris (Who was deserted by Axew and a few others) and Dawn (Piplup and Buneary and the rest of her Pokemon were goners.)

Several months after then run away, a virus starts spreading, one caused by the infamous smog of a Weezing or Koffing- however a Weezing's was **much** deadlier. Humans were dropping dead like flies, there was no cure. Soon after that ended, some unknown Pokemon (most likely electric) cut the power. No-one knew why they were doing this. Ash was determined to know.

_Ash was staying in an old rustic house with no original inhabitants with Dawn (both clearly liked each other but were oblivious, making some situations awkward) a boy called Jack (Also liked Dawn, once again oblivious.) and May (Tried not to get involved in love, considering it was now a post-apocalyptic world.)_

Ash was sitting on a stool in the kitchen looking at an old framed picture of Pikachu, he had kept it with him since he adopted Pikachu. For some reason, when he looked at the picture this time he felt a wave of anger. "WHY SHOULD I KEEP YOU, ALL YOU DID IS BETRAY ME!" Ash shouted in frustration throwing the framed treasure at the wall. His current residence was a rotting converted barn, the kitchen was from WW2; made clear from the all the memorabilia.

Dawn tip-toed down the stairs and sneaked into the kitchen. "Ash..? You alright?" She whispered caressingly. "Oh if only he were mine, the post-apocalyptic world would be much nicer, he hasn't exactly got the charisma anymore, however.." Dawn thought to herself. Ash let out a snort "You know the bloody emotion well enough, y'know, you and pi-" Ash was cut off by the groaning of a creature, a Koffing. Jack trotted into the kitchen holding an old Pokeball followed lazily by May, with a permanent face-palm towards Jack. "What makes you think it will work this time… bogus" May hissed grumpily. Jack was about to say a remark but was interrupted by May. "the 64th time's a charm". May was up late last night trying to find food, all she came back with were some slaughtered rattata she fought her life for. "Koffings.." May spat "if only those clouds were edible" she laughed with a scary aura. Quickly the horrible Pokemon's fumes flaked through the old smashed glass of what used to be a window. "We need to get out here, NOW!" Ash's adrenaline was still active from his outburst. They burst out of the house, having bags packed already thinking about leaving, conveniently a silver van with the bold letters P.I. drove by. "We've got three seats get on!" A man in uniform got out from the back holding a mandatory taser; his name tag read "Clemont". He was a tall blonde, obviously forced to work; he was no soldier. He ran off to disable the Koffings. Now Ash and co were left with three seats, and four guests. "Unfortunately; I can't say 'No man gets left behind'." The driver gloomy through the taxi like plastic window. Then one of the other passengers piped up, it was Paul. "How about a game of Russian Roulette." He snarked, giving Ash a dark stare. Next to him was Serena, another familiar face who looked like she had just been attacked, she had. But not by a Pokemon. Paul stood up from his seat holding a pistol, god knows how; he was obviously damaged mentally through trauma, at least that's what Jack thought, Jack didn't know Paul.

"Surround me in a semi-circle, I can play this without the equipment.." They did surprisingly, Ash wasn't as moral as he used to be, but he had a plan. Paul span around with his eyes 'shut', Dawn noticed he had one eye open a crack to aim for Ash. That was it, three plans were about to intercept. Ash dashed to the gun as Dawn went to tackle Paul, in the jeopardy Paul accidentally ended shooting May in the leg.


	2. The Long Drive

May was crying in pain on the floor as the driver got out of the front and ran towards her, not before smacking Paul's head in the van's back door. He pressed his hand around the wound. The driver through the unconscious Paul towards a Koffing, the one Clemont hadn't yet tased. "Does that empty a seat, asshole?" The driver said. "Drew! Your're breaking protocol!" Clemont shouted as he ran towards him. "Consider me on lunch break" Drew smirked "It's over now." Drew helped May up and got back into the seat. Unfortunatley there was no way Clemont could argue with Drew, technically he didn't break any rule. He isn't on duty when he is on lunch break which meant protocols didn't matter. "You may aswell throw your sandwich out the window" Was the only remark Clemont could think of as he got inside the back of the truck. Serena was in the back of the truck, slightly confused by all of it. Ash sat next to her, Dawn next to him and May and Jack got on the other side. "Drew's kinda hot!" May said with her "impressing" accent that was an attempt to make herself sound attractive. In jealousy; Jack reached over to the MedPack and wrapped a bandage around her wound. Jack assured her it will be alright.

"Im fine, leave me alone." She didn't sound in pain, but she wore the expression, her attitude was barely affected, as shown by her open-thought on Drew.

On the way to the Medical Centre (The stem 'Poke' had appropriately been dropped.) May and Serena had got into a conversation about their old pokemon partners, Torchic and Fennekin. It was a sore subject. It made Dawn cry just from overhearing it, she leaned on Ash's shoulder, Ash held her hand. "I'm sure Piplup's fine.." Ash whispered to her. "I'm sure she's fine as-well, but it's the fact she left me." She sniffed.

"I've seen leaked posters in the 'Resistance Times' of a Armaldo and Hypno. Have you actually considered the Hypno might be a reason?" Ash was digging for anything to comfort Dawn, the sight of her crying was killing his insides. "On the drive to the Medical Centre, Ash picked up a book of the floor called "The Psychic Theory By Prof. Birch" that suggested psychic pokemon were the reason of the pokemon's turnings, them being influenced by dark type. It was garbage, even taking strong evidence from the fiction about a proven parallel universe 'Rosa's New Perspective'. A good book, but in no way did it have anything to do with this saga created by Pokemon themselves. The book was more to do with Pokemon and Humans switching places; however it was a true story, once again, so the evidence wasn't invalid. Ash put the book back on the floor.

"I say that the Hypno's a hoax, it's too big of a giveaway, Pokemon are clever." Clemont mentioned scientifically causing Ash to give him a look that no human being could ever recover from. All of a sudden, May screamed in pain. "ACCELERATE!" She screamed. Drew slammed on the accelerator. "Clemont, where did Paul get that gun?" Serena stopped talking to Dawn in the middle of Dawn's sentence, she didn't look very impressed. "He must of stole it from my pocket, it looks like she gave up on pretending to be tough." Clemont murmured. "Anyways, we're here" Drew said as if a miracle. Serena looked up at Drew as if he completely forgot her. Drew didn't notice her being harassed by Paul, Neither did Clemont for some reason. "Excuse me, what about the blonde?" Jack asked Drew.

"Serena.." She hissed back at him. Drew looked over his shoulder to see the beaten girl.

"Sorry, Serena, we were in such a rush we didn't have time." Ash and Drew both said cheesily at the same time.

**1 Hour Later*****

May was currently getting her leg patched as was serena having X-rays, eventually they both came out, Ash, Dawn and Jack all looked so relieved. Jack more than ever. Ash helped Serena up, causing her to blush, Dawn went red as-well, with jealousy. Drew and Clemont were both leaning on the wall. "We got to make the rest of the trip in 30 minutes, it's an hour drive with no traffic!" Clemont whispered quickly into Drew's ear. "Yeah I gotta pick up a few things at the convenience store…" Drew replied; quickly, he ran off towards the quiet corner store as Clemont cursed under his breath.

"Excuse me, ring up this and a scratcher card please!" Drew demanded in a hurry, he paid for some Chocolate Cookies and a scratcher card for the lottery, he quickly scratched off the frail grey gloss with a coin to see the numbers… he grinned a big smile from ear to ear; he won. He ran back into the Medical Centre to be confronted by Ash. "Where to next?" Ash asked

"Well….. we we're going to a refugee camp…" Drew grinned, "However, I just won the lotto!" He shouted. The gang all ran towards Drew. "Hotel Richissime is only ten minutes away!" Drew shouted as he ran towards the van. May and Dawn made a jump for joy. "Crap.." Serena thought to herself.

"What's the matter, Serena?" Ash asked, trying his best not to stress her name, she got annoyed for some reason if you forgot her name. "My worst nightmare as a child, the death of my father, this is a long story, I will tell you in the van.." Tears rolled down Serena's cheeks.

Ash walked her to the van. Dawn attempted to talk to Ash, but he just motioned for her to leave him alone for a bit." Once they all got into the van, Serena started to tell Ash the reminiscent tale of Hotel Richissime. "Well it started way before I traveled to Kalos with you. So 15 years ago?"

Serena began. Over time all the regions collided to make one massive world with tiny island, so regions we turned into something like the 50 States of America, so Kalos was no longer a standalone island, however, they were just outside of Luminose City.


	3. Serena's Tale

_**Thanks for reading my fanfiction, I haven't got anything else to say .**_

_**SO READ ON!**_

_**August 23rd 2000**_

_**Serena's Birthday**_

Serena, her Mom, Dad and family pet Delphox were on the long car journey from Vaniville Town to Luminose City for their summer holiday for a week, they were going to stay in the all-inclusive resort 'Hotel Richissime' which had just opened the week before. Her dad was a lawyer who had finished his trials the day before, giving him 2 weeks off (relevant to the story) and her mother was a professional Ryhorn Racer (Not very relevant), so they had a good income, they had booked a penthouse suite for 12 nights. Serena was in the back of the car sitting next to Delphox, both looked amazingly excited. Serena wore a badge that said "3 2Day!" holding a Fennekin plush she got as a present. Serena was wearing one of those cheap disney princess dresses, a blue Cinderella one.

After about 3 hours of driving, her dad finally announced that they had arrived, he parked the car and took his family into the lobby and checked into the room. While they were waiting, Serena was playing on her Pikachu shaped PokePad.

"Serena, how is this a bad memory?" Ash raised the question carefully, somehow this had turned from a story that Serena was telling Ash into a group story time, everyone was into it, meanwhile; the van was stuck in traffic. "You want me to skip the details?" Serena replied slightly hurt."

"In all due respect" Dawn replied "We could cut to the hotel room, at least." It was becoming clear to Dawn that Ash and Serena were close to a couple, but Ash knew Dawn longer. Sinnoh was Bigger than Kalos. She would make a move tonight.

"Fair enough.." Serena said, she was starting to tear up.

So.. the family were checked into room 100-XY, one of the penthouses. Serena was in her bedroom with Delphox watching the movie 'Looker 2: Essentia's demeanor' the name didn't make much sense to Serena, but she was 3, she probably was a bit young for the movie. In the lounge her dad was ordering a custom chocolate birthday cake with marzipan pokemon shapes and lots more decorations through the room-service. All of a sudden; the movie was interrupted by 'Urgent Breaking News' that there was a jailbreak at Luminose Prison. All of a sudden Serena could hear screaming coming from the lobby.

Serena was bawling her eyes out now. Ash gave her a hug to comfort, Dawn was selfishly outraged. "I think I can continue now, *sniff*" Serena said. Jack handed her some tissues.

"You ready..?" Ash whispered, Serena nodded in response. "You know- you don't have to go through this." Ash said

"No, no; I owe this to you." Serena was ready.

Serena was more interested by the freezeframe of the movie that was left by the news broadcast of two teenagers in bed together called Calem and Emma. All of a sudden Serena heard a massive bang coming from the lounge, she ran in to find her dad lying in a pile of blood.

"That'll teach you to mess with us" A black figure said as a he stomped on her dad. He said something else, obviously extremely rude, but Serena couldn't remember. Her mom grabbed the car keys and serena's small suitcase and pushed Serena out of the room, quickly followed by Delphox, she locked the hotel door behind her. "Daddy!" Serena shouted, gaining the killer's attention. They ran off.

"That's all I can remember" Serena shivered. The traffic eventually cleared up and they arrived. Ash walked Serena into the room. After everyone settled into the three bedroom, one lounge and one bathroom (Uh Oh) suite, someone knocked on their door, Ash answered it to be met by the curly blonde Clemont. "Well, me and Drew best be off." Clemont said, scratching his head as he didn't know what else to do with his hands. "Thank you so much, Clemont" Ash replied, he handed him 1000 Kalosian Pounds (the stem Poke had been dropped; proof) it sounds like alot, but it isn't much compared to what it sounds like. In comparison to an US Dollar, it was roughly 50-100 bucks. Clemont walked off with Drew as Ash shut the door behind them. May looked extremely frustrated to see Drew leave, as if she was expecting to end up on a cruise with him or something, they had went their separate ways.

Serena was the first to notice the major issue with this suite. "Wait, me, Ash, Dawn, Jack and May, we have three rooms and.." She took a deep breath "One fricking bathroom…"

"Me and ash could always share a room!" Dawn urgently cupped her hands, she let it out.

"What..?" Ash asked, half laughing. "I said: It's getting hot in here, all I can see is volcanic Ashes" She facepalmed her self. "Im going to take a nice long crap.." She said, trotting into the bathroom.

"Well, that attempt failed miserably.." Dawn thought to herself while she was sitting on the toilet seat; she wasn't kidding, she needed a poo desperately. Thats when things really started to get out of hand…. really out of hand.

"Wait a minute, they took our bags!" May screamed. "Looks like we're stuck then.." Jack's lip quivered, he was younger than the others, he was very scared, but Serena looked the worst.

"AHHH! My makeup- my dresses, my books- auheehg!" Serena started rambling and hyperventilating. Dawn's first thought was "Looks like i'm not dressing cute for Ash, then."

Drew was driving the van with Clemont in the passenger seat; looking over his shoulders into the back-trunk, he saw a Post-It Note, looking at it closely; he read the message. 'Thanks for the bags - Yo Momma'. "Drew…. someone stole their bags." Clemont told Drew wearily. In the bush beside them was a Hypno- The Hypno, made him say in response "Too late now, We need to check on what happened to Paul, maybe he did it". So they were heading back to the old rotting barn. Hypno left his mind. Little did they know what they about to witness, and what was to become of them…

Paul was laying startled on the ground, he seemed to off mutated with the pokemon around him plus the Hypno Effect. Things were about to get crazy.


	4. Our Version of Events

Once Dawn had the sanity to leave the bathroom, she joined everyone else in a discussion on what they do. It was starting to grow into an argument and Dawn was worried she would have the neighbours at the door. "Guys!" Dawn interrupted, no-one noticed she left the toilet, she was still a little embarrassed to look anywhere but down. "Jack and Ash share a room… gah- Serena and May then I can take the other room. There, 3 rooms done," Dawn sighed with the relief of finishing the sentence.

May had changed as a person over the years, but Dawn's statement snapped her back to her usual self. "What! You have a problem with me? Ey?" May snapped. Dawn just whimpered. "Do you have a problem with me?" May was making it out that Dawn was a monster; knowing May, things were about to get dirty. Ash came in between the two in desperate attempt to stop them.

After a long 30 minutes of arguing, everyone agreed to Dawn's plan and they got set up in their bedroom's. Not long after, Jack and Ash emptied their minibar, Serena walked in on them as they finished their bottle of champagne, Ash was clearly drunk and Jack had eaten atleast 3 muesli bars. It's weird, after travelling the world so long you never realise you are actually old enough to drink.

"Blimming Hell, it's a dumb blonde.." Ash slurred in a giggly tone. How much had he drunk? Ash and Jack were watching Eclipse, a film about an army of lunatones trying to dominate the Solar System led by phenomenal actress Diantha. Very drunk.

Serena left the room closing the door behind her as she entered the lounge.

"What's going on in there?" Dawn asked as if Serena had did something bad. Serena just shook her head and went into her bedroom. Dawn just shrugged and turned on the TV and put on Magikarp's Revenge, after that she looked around the lounge. On the wall was an old bit of tapestry framed in a glass box, it was red with yellow markings and an Armaldo underneath the markings. She couldn't read out what it said.

Jack found it weird how everyone just simply forgot about the bags. They were stranded, and they weren't told how long they had this room for. Only being twelve, Jack went onto the balcony, stood on a table and looked at the buzzing life, Luminose City had a good enough military to keep the pokemon out, so they weren't affected much at all by the apocalypse, Anywhere else in the world would be wrecked, however, Luminose didn't get trade, so there was starving people and gangs, notably 'Yo Momma'. Jack looked at River Tranquillité, in it was a suitcase, it was his and he was sure of it. His bag was one of a kind, it was Blue with yellow pokemon sewed on it with a green handle, on the handle was a tag that says Castelia United in blue, his favourite soccer team. It showed symptoms of wear and tear, but on it was a post-it note which he couldn't read. No-one else's bag was there. Ash was fast asleep, May and Serena were in their room watching chic-flics, the only one who could help him was Dawn. But that was nothing but good news in his head, you gotta love supermodels.

Meanwhile on the other side of Luminose City, outside the gym was an army of Gabite's, fortunately, Clemont and Drew were on the scene. However, they were not aware that a Hypno was perched on the top of the gym, the Hypno floated over to the roof of the Looker Bureau, it was his favourite advantage point. However he wasn't alone on the roof, also on it were five men dressed in black. "We got 4 out of 5 bags, that one the kid had was useless." One of them snorted as he ran through Dawn's purse. "Jackpot!" He laughed. One of the gang members turned around to see Hypno.

"Oh my god!" He shouted. Hypno was mad, Pokemon were misunderstood. Feeble humans did not have the brain to fully process Lord Armaldo's plan. In pure rage, Hypno flung the screaming member towards the gym, who was impaled by the spire of it. The noise it created was loud enough to alert the civilians on the ground. Hypno flung Clemont into a car window and then disappeared. The gang members were completely stunned. The Gabite's retreated leaving Drew to deal with remaining survivors, it looked as if Clemont was dead. A couple of hours later, when the street was blocked by Police, a group of Drowsee took the dead body, they had their host.

Dawn and Jack were down at the river attempting to fish out the suitcase, the eventually got it out, Jack took the post-it note and read it. "Worthless piece of crap. -Yo Momma". Unfortunately most of everything thing in the bag was water drenched, somehow his GameBoy survived in the side pocket, along with a few games, that was a relief. They dragged it back into the suite and emptied it out. A now sober Ash was sitting in the lounge with Serena, who found a wand, A wand of a Delphox, it reminded her of her old pet, but this wasn't the same wand, something was here recently. May was playing on the Hotel's PlayStation in the lounge aswell, everyone was together. When they heard the toilet flush.

The taps ran and shut off, the shower was running, you could hear a cabinet of freebies being emptying, or rather pushed onto the floor. Perhaps the most strange noise was someone lulling a tune, like you do in the shower, but the voice began to glug water and burp, and then wasn't singing. Something bizarre was happening and it was freaking everyone out. Not even May or Ash dared go in there…. It sounded like the work of Pokemon.


	5. The Yellow Hermit

Sorry this chapter came so late; my internet has been down and also sorry it's so short, I am running out of ideas. next time you see something from me, it will be a new book. Either a pokemon academy sort of thing or a book based off the Gone Series by Michael Grant.

So let's get on with the story!

"What the hell is that?" Jack murmured. Ash cautiously walked towards the bathroom door, he opened it quickly to surprise any Pokemon or attackers of sorts, when he opened it, it was empty. And none of the taps were running.

"Ash….." Serena tried to stop Ash from going in, everyone saw it, except from Ash; for some reason. Then he disappeared. And stood there was a Hypno.

"Look out of your balcony…." The creature murmured. Serena ran out to the balcony to see someone floating above the City Gym, who had a big gap in his chest wearing bandit clothes. It was holding a Yo-Yo.

No one messed with the Hypno, it just stood silent. It looked as if he was listening to someone, in a rather cartoonish manner with his hand up to his ear, ect. Serena also saw other bandits on a roof, by then everyone was on the balcony except from Jack, who kept poking the Hypno. "They have our bags!" Serena squealed. Suddenly the Hypno flipped out and threw Jack out of the window, the Hypno formed into Ash and faded away.

The floating man was being shot at by police officers but it had no effect. "Safe Haven is invaded." It screamed, which was strange as its mouth moved like ordinary talking. Then it fell. Ash didn't seem at all fazed by what just happened, as technically he hadn't existed during it, if the figure was even actually Ash. "Where's Jack?" Ash asked, that's when everyone got their bearings and looked down to see both the Yo-Yo man and Jack on the ground, both still breathing rather dramatically. Ash picked up the hotel binoculars and Saw Clemont and Drew at the plaza. Everyone was shouting different things completely off-topic to the other.

"Those bag stealing *****" Shouted Ash.

"Jack's dead!" Was suprisingly cried by May.

"This place really is cursed!" Serena trembled.

"Wait; are the pokemon invading Luminose!?" Dawn shrieked.

Then came something no-one expected.

"Guysss… help me…" Jack's voice echoed across the town, weird purple things were swarming his body and the Yo-Yo Man was gone.

Then the TV started turning on and off, and Ash was gone and the 'little yellow hermit' or so what Dawn called it was behind the bed.

Clemont was seriously wounded, Drew was desperately pressing against the wound, it was harder than they made it look in those school health videos, he had a cloth clenched against his hand but it eventually dawned for him, Clemont was as good as dead considering the state he was in. The police took Clemont to the hospital leaving Drew and the van, he reached into his pocket and realised the keys to the van weren't in there but there was a piece of paper. It just said "Yo Momma.", this antic was getting ridiculous. Drew turned the paper around and realised that the paper was ripped out of a phone book. On it was two numbers, the Looker Bureau: 01505384301 and Marcus B Detective: 0101. Marcus B sounded more professional with its short number, wait, nevermind, 'Yo Momma' had stolen his phone. Drew sprinted to the police station.

"Can I use the phone please?" Drew pleaded.

**T**he bandits were still roof jumping when one of their phones rang.

"Who is it Mark?" One of the bandits snapped, "We're a bit busy."

"No, no, someone finally gave Marcus B a call." Mark smirked.

"Those poor hapless pedestrians!" The captain, Hugo Smart, laughed.

"Hello, Marcus B here." Mark smirked

"I'd like to request your help on discovering who 'Yo Momma' are." The man on the phone said.

Mark covered the phone speaker and cracked up. "My services are costly, 500 Dollars" Mark replied. The man agreed over the phone. "Okay, I will meet you at Lysandre Cafe tonight, okay, okay. Nice doing business," Mark hanged up, "I'm going to have fun with this…".

He turned around and realised everyone was missing, left behind was a Yo-Yo. Freaked out Mark began roof jumping again.

The transaction was complete; no refunds.

Serena, Dawn and May all ran down to the river, Max was out cold. May opened his shut eyes and the pupils were purple. "Shit's going down.." She muttered. Serena looked up at the terrace, the Hypno was sticking posters all over the wall and furniture. It turned around and ran away like it just saw the cops chasing after him. Once it was gone Ash was back on the bed, he saw Serena and ran outside of the hotel.

Ash ran down the main staircase at the speed at light, he crashed into a maid who ended up having a go at him. After frantically apologizing he decided to take the elevator. Once he got in he realised someone was touching his leg, he looked down and saw the Hypno.

"Why you little…" Ash shouted and started strangling it like Homer and Bart, then the elevator opened and all the people at the elevator saw was a strange boy strangling the air.


End file.
